Les chaînes du passé
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Tezcat est de nouveau seul sur l'île qui lui semble vide depuis le départ du Cinquième Secteur. Des idées monotones rythmaient ses journées jusqu'à ce qu'un événement inattendu vienne tout bouleverser.


**Disclaimer:** les personnages de IEGO ne m'appartiennent pas (ni ceux d'IE d'ailleurs...)

 **Les chaînes du passé**

Le Sanctuaire, comme tout le monde se plaisait à l'appeler, était redevenu bien tranquille depuis le départ du Cinquième Secteur et de ses Impériaux. L'île revivait. Tezcat en était témoin. Il s'y trouvait depuis si longtemps qu'il pouvait en remarquer le plus infime changement. Depuis si longtemps, même, qu'il était incapable de dire combien de temps exactement. Mais, de toute façon, quelle importance cela pouvait avoir? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait en parler au premier venu. Peu lui importait ce que l'on pensait de lui, en revanche, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un vienne troubler la quiétude de l'île. Il était bien mieux seul...

Un bêlement résonna, comme pour contredire ses paroles. La petite chèvre blanche qu'Arion avait sauvé trottinait allègrement vers lui. Un sourire attendri vint adoucir l'expression de Tezcat tandis que la petite créature se pelotonnait contre lui. Il caressa le pelage blanc, laissant son regard dériver un instant autour de lui, avant de reportait son attention sur l'animal qui dormait paisiblement, en totale confiance. Une chose à laquelle on ne l'aurait jamais surpris. À part, peut-être, avec Bailong. Étrangement, il avait rapidement eu confiance en lui. Peut-être à cause de leur objectif commun...? Penser à l'ami qu'il ne reverrait plus lui serrait le cœur. Il se réconforta en songeant qu'il allait bien, au moins.

Quelque chose dans l'air changea. Il cessa tout mouvement et ferma les yeux pour mieux le percevoir. La fraîcheur – douce et protectrice – s'était accentuée. Le monde s'était figé. Un semblant d'explication se forma dans son esprit mais il ne pouvait y croire. C'était impossible. Pas alors qu'il avait trahi toutes ses promesses.

Des pas légers se firent entendre, confirmant son hypothèse, puis cessèrent. Il se leva lentement, maîtrisant au mieux les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger. Les plus intenses d'entre elles étaient la culpabilité, qui nouait son ventre et sa gorge, et la joie qui gonflait son cœur.

Tezcat se retourna. Une petite fille lui faisait face. Elle lui ressemblait énormément: mêmes yeux de jais, même chevelure corbeau, même peau sombre... N'importe quelle personne qui les aurait vu aurait compris que le même sang coulait dans leurs veines. Il était fier que leur ressemblance soit si visible mais ce n'était peut-être pas un sentiment qu'elle partageait. Un poignard transperça son cœur à cette idée.

Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, ni rancœur, ni animosité ne transparaissait sur le visage de sa petite sœur. Un bonheur sincère faisait briller l'obsidienne de ses yeux et courbait ses lèvres en un grand sourire.

-Bonjour grand frère.

Il la salua dans un souffle, peinant à y croire. Il avait l'impression que s'il parlait trop fort ou se mouvait trop vite, tout se dissiperait comme un mirage.

Avec une douceur infinie, sa sœur lui tendit la main. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la saisir, il suspendit son geste. Un question cruciale le taraudait.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas?

Sa sœur sembla sincèrement surprise par son interrogation, comme si elle n'avait aucun fondement alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons d'en être persuadé. Aussi, entreprit-il de préciser sa pensée.

-Je n'ai pas tenu la promesse que je t'ai faite. Et j'ai causé notre perte, à tous les deux.

Le sourire de la cadette réapparut, teinté de tristesse.

-Non, et ça n'a jamais été le cas.

Enfin, son cœur s'apaisa. Sa culpabilité n'avait pas disparu – et ne s'effacerait jamais totalement – mais, pour la première fois, s'était amoindrie. Il serra délicatement la main offerte.

Sa sœur lui tourna le dos et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils traversèrent l'île sans se lâcher jusqu'à atteindre les statues qu'il avait montré à Arion. Ils firent encore quelques pas et s'arrêtèrent. L'île avait changé. Les paysages étaient les mêmes mais ils étaient ternes et avaient quelque chose de figé. Un lieu où la vie n'était pas admise et où le temps ne s'écoulait pas... Entre les deux mondes, qui n'existait pas réellement.

Ils s'assirent tout deux au bord d'une falaise, près d'un vieux moulin en ruine, le regard tourné vers la mer. Ce lieu était chargé de mauvais souvenirs pour Tezcat – c'était ici qu'il avait pris cette terrible décision qui les avait condamné – mais il se força à se détendre car sa sœur devait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire pour l'avoir amené là.

-J'aurais voulu venir te voir avant, tu sais, commença-t-elle sur un ton d'excuses. Mais je ne le pouvais pas: ta culpabilité et ta colère m'en empêchaient. Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé ça mais j'en suis heureuse. Vraiment.

Un fin sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Tezcat tandis qu'il se remémorait ce qui avait si brutalement changé ses convictions.

-Tu n'as pas vu ce qui s'est passé?

Sa petite sœur secoua doucement la tête.

-Je n'avais plus du tout accès à l'île.

-Eh bien... quelqu'un m'a prouvé que je me trompais.

-Tant mieux, soupira-t-elle.

Un doux silence s'instaura entre eux, nullement inconfortable malgré les années où ils avaient été séparés. Tezcat en profita pour observer le paysage. Comme il l'avait noté, ils ne se trouvaient pas _exactement_ dans le Sanctuaire. C'était embêtant. Il était, évidemment, heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur, mais qui protégerait l'île en son absence? Il ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner son rôle de protecteur maintenant.

-Où sommes-nous? finit-il par demander, même s'il s'en doutait.

La jeune fille hésita avant de répondre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'elle tentait de mettre ses idées en ordre pour pouvoir lui fournir l'explication la plus claire possible.

-Entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Sans être en contact avec aucun des deux. Même le temps est différent ici. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps dans le monde des vivants. Et toi... tu y es encore trop attaché pour pouvoir rejoindre celui des morts. C'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené ici. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous à ma connaissance.

Un certain soulagement traversa Tezcat. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à ses anciens compatriotes malgré tout le temps qui s'était écoulée. Et puis...

-Ça veut dire qu'on peut voyager du monde des morts au monde des vivants?

Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, anéantissant son maigre espoir.

-On peut passer du monde des vivants à celui-ci. Et du monde des morts à ici. Le monde des vivants et des morts sont trop différents pour qu'on puisse voyager entre eux. Je n'ai pu le faire qu'à cause de circonstances exceptionnelles. Sinon, c'est impossible.

Il se crispa. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à quitter définitivement le monde des vivants. Il était encore attaché à des lieux, des choses et des personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Il voulut en informer sa sœur – le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la froisser car il lui devait la vérité – mais une impression l'en empêcha. Quelqu'un était entré sur _son_ île. Il se leva, la surprenant.

-Comment on fait pour passer d'un monde à l'autre? demanda-t-il, oubliant toutes ses préoccupations précédentes.

-Il suffit d'y penser.

Il s'exécuta immédiatement. Le paysage autour de lui redevint familier mais il n'y prêta pas attention: il voulait juste trouver l'intrus et, si nécessaire, le chasser. Il courrait sans bruit. Au détour d'un chemin, il s'arrêta net, nez à nez avec une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. C'était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à revoir. Surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés depuis si longtemps que ça.

-Bailong?

Si son vis-à-vis avait semblé surpris l'espace d'un instant, il était rapidement redevenu maître de lui-même. Il lui adressa un sourire enjôleur. Tezcat se demanda s'il s'en rendait compte ou si c'était devenu tellement naturel pour lui qu'il n'y faisait plus attention.

-Salut.

Le brun se détendit et lui rendit son salut. Son île ne courait aucun risque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il sans la moindre animosité.

-Je suis venu voir un ami à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis des mois.

-Des mois? s'étonna-t-il.

Bailong baissa une infime seconde ses yeux rubis. Une moue – qui pourrait être qualifiée de boudeuse – se peignit sur ses traits tandis qu'il croisait les bras.

-Bon, peut-être que ça fait juste un mois, trois semaines et quatre jours... mais ça fait presque deux mois alors je n'ai pas exagéré.

Cela aurait presque fait sourire Tezcat si le temps ne s'était écoulé pour lui n'avait pas été si différent. Bien plus court. Ainsi, c'était ce que sa sœur voulait dire quand elle lui avait expliqué pour le monde intermédiaire. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas.

Il devait afficher une expression étrange car Bailong le dévisageait avec inquiétude. Il lui adressa un doux sourire.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? s'enquit tout de même le blanc.

-Non. Ta précision m'a juste surpris.

-Quoi? s'offusqua le dragon. Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas passé chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque seconde à penser à quel point je te manquais? Hn! Ça fait plaisir d'être ami avec toi!

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour sourire. La spontanéité et la franchise de son ami lui mettaient du baume au cœur. Il posa doucement une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

-Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué...

-J'espère bien! continua de bouder Bailong.

Le brun ne retint pas un éclat de rire, même s'il voyait le regard vexé que le dragon fixait sur lui. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger depuis longtemps. Il appréciait réellement sa compagnie. L'expression de Bailong s'adoucit, lui laissant penser que lui aussi partageait ce sentiment. Ils demeurèrent un moment à se regarder sans rien dire avant que Bailong ne brise leur contact visuel. C'était inquiétant. Il n'était pas du genre à baisser les yeux.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien... chuchota-t-il.

Voilà qui soulageait Tezcat: il était seulement gêné de montré autant de tendresse pour et devant quelqu'un. Sa fierté lui interdisait normalement de dévoiler à ce point ses sentiments. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue pâle pour lui montrer qu'il ne méprisait pas ses paroles. Au contraire, il était heureux de voir qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui – même s'il préférait le voir sourire.

-C'est partagé.

-Évidemment! fit Bailong en relevant fièrement la tête.

Il redevint sérieux si brusquement que Tezcat en perdit son sourire. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et l'appuya contre sa joue.

-Tezcat...

Tant de douceur, tant de promesses dans ce simple geste et son prénom murmuré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il écoutait ce qu'il avait à lui dire, cela changerait tout entre eux et il aurait une raison supplémentaire de rester ici, parce qu'il avait depuis longtemps compris les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard du dragon mais il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de les lui révéler puisqu'il devait finir par quitter l'île et s'éloigner de lui. Mais ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux à présent... ça changerait tout. Une image de sa sœur surgit dans son esprit. Quoi que Bailong allait lui dire, il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser convaincre de rester ici. Il pouvait enfin revoir sa sœur et elle avait besoin de lui.

Une telle douleur transperça son cœur qu'il dut fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le paysage était de nouveau terne et figé. Et Bailong n'était nulle-part en vue.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...?

-Quel était le problème?

Il se retourna. Sa sœur l'observait, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-Rien, répondit-il, toujours déboussolé. C'était juste un ami en visite...

-Tu n'es pas resté plus longtemps avec lui?

-Je n'ai pas pu...

Une soudaine compréhension illumina son visage. Elle prit ses mains pour le rassurer.

-Il faut juste que tu t'habitues à devoir voyager ainsi et tu n'auras plus de problèmes de ce côté-là. Par contre, tu devrais retourner voir ton ami avant qu'il ne commence à s'inquiéter.

Tezcat hésita avant de capituler. Son envie de rejoindre Bailong surpassait son appréhension à l'idée de le revoir. Il opina doucement et retourna sur l'île, à l'endroit même ou il était quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais il n'y avait personne. Pas même une trace. Il leva automatiquement les yeux vers le ciel qui s'était drapé des couleurs du crépuscule. Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était parti plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il décida tout de même d'arpenter l'île au cas où Bailong soit resté. Il commença par chercher dans les lieux les plus à découverts puis, ne l'y trouvant pas, continua par la forêt dense qui les entourait. Mais Baailong n'y était pas non plus. Il se dirigea sans conviction vers des ruines, l'imaginant déjà bien loin. Il ne savait s'il devait être déçu ou rassuré de ne pas avoir à choisir. Ça aurait été douloureux, de toute manière.

-Tezcat!

L'interpellé sursauta en entendant ce cri percer le silence. Il mêlait colère et... inquiétude. Il se dirigea vers son origine. Bailong avançait vivement. En l'apercevant, il se figea puis se précipita vers lui. Il le serra un instant dans ses bras, submergé par le soulagement de le revoir, avant de se reculer, le retenant par les épaules pour l'empêcher de disparaître une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux le foudroyaient. Mais, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Tezcat caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il avec sincérité. Je ne voulais pas te laisser comme ça.

Bailong posa ses lèvres sur sa main sans le quitter du regard.

-Tu étais où?

C'était demandé sans brusquerie ni reproche. Il voulait juste savoir ce qui avait été si important pour qu'il le laisse ainsi.

-C'est compliqué.

Tezcat remarqua immédiatement que sa phrase l'avait vexé alors il ajouta:

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, si ça ne te gêne pas.

-D'accord, répondit Bailong sans hésitation.

Tezcat fut surpris qu'il ne demande pas plus de détails sur sa disparition mystérieuse mais il ne le lui dit pas. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot de plus, leur naturel silencieux les dominant à nouveau. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sous le ciel étoilé, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ils s'allongèrent pour pouvoir mieux observer la voûte nocturne. Quelque chose s'appuya soudain contre l'épaule de Tezcat. Il tourna son visage. Bailong s'était endormi: ses yeux clos et sa respiration profonde en témoignaient. Sa tête s'était accidentellement posée sur son épaule. Le doux spectacle qu'il lui offrait attendrissait Tezcat. Il se tourna complètement vers lui et dégagea quelques mèches de son visage. Bailong nicha son nez contre son épaule. Tezcat referma avec tendresse son bras sur sa taille. Il joua distraitement avec ses cheveux jusqu'à s'endormir.

XXX

Il ouvrit les yeux quand le soleil effleura ses paupières. Bien qu'il soit confortablement installé contre Bailong, il ne se rendormit pas. Il s'inquiétait pour sa sœur: à peine l'avait-il retrouvée, qu'il passait plus de temps avec son ami. Même si la logique lui soufflait que cela faisait seulement quelques minutes qu'ils étaient séparés de son point de vue. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir sans en informer le dragon au préalable. Son affolement de la veille le prouvait. Même s'il voulait rejoindre sa sœur au plus vite, il n'osait pas le réveiller. Un doute l'assaillit. La respiration de son ami était normale mais loin d'être aussi paisible que lorsqu'il dormait. Il releva la tête et son nez frôla le menton pâle.

-Bailong? souffla-t-il.

Un frisson parcourut l'interpellé avant qu'il ne baisse la tête pour le regarder.

-Salut, ronronna-t-il.

XXX

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent presque sur le même schéma. Il passait la plus grande partie de la journée en compagnie de Bailong sur l'île et quelques instant avec sa sœur dans l'entre-mondes. C'était totalement inéquitable: il restait des heures avec son ami et seulement une poignée de minutes avec sa famille mais il se jurait de rattraper le temps perdu quand le dragon partirait – même si cette pensée lui serrait le cœur. Ce jour-là finit par arriver. Une dizaine de jours après son arrivée, Bailong dut repartir. Ils se dirent maladroitement au revoir, n'ayant aucune idée de la prochaine fois où ils se verraient. Tezcat le regarda partir avant de retourner auprès de sa sœur. Elle était tranquillement assise sur une pierre. Il lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait enjoué.

-Nous allons pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble maintenant!

Sa joie s'effaça devant le sérieux de sa sœur. Elle se leva avec légèreté, le prit dans ses bras et posa la tête contre son épaule.

-Tu sais... je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu.

Le passé qu'elle employait l'affola. De plus, sa prise s'était resserrée autour de lui, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'évapore.

-C'est déjà très bien. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur. Tu le mérites amplement, après toutes ces années. Même si on ne se revoit plus, tu comprends?

-Pas vraiment...

Elle s'écarta de lui pour qu'ils puissent se regarder.

-Tu étais vraiment heureux.

Il aurait voulu démentir ses paroles mais elle en était si sûre qu'il n'en prit pas la peine. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était si visible que ça.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance...

-Bien sûr que ça en a! s'emporta-t-elle. Je veux que tu sois heureux...

-Je ne vais pas t'abandonner une nouvelle fois!

Sa colère fut si soudaine qu'elle les figea tous les deux.

-Tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée, murmura-t-elle. Et ce ne sera pas le cas cette fois non plus. On va juste être séparés pendant un temps. De toute façon, je dois retourner dans le monde des morts. Et tu es encore trop lié à celui des vivants pour pouvoir venir. Ça aurait fini de cette façon même sans ton affection pour ton ami. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça.

Malgré sa tentative de réconfort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de l''abandonner. C'était douloureux: la culpabilité était revenue avec force. Elle semblait mille fois plus pesante qu'avant. Il se jura de lui prouver qu'il ne serait pas plus heureux avec Bailong. Il le devait. Il était hors de question qu'il la trahisse une fois de plus.

Ils patientèrent dans le monde intermédiaire que le dragon revienne sur l'île. Sa sœur lui posa des tas de questions sur lui – ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de le flatter s'il était au courant. Elle paraissait si heureuse pour lui que sa décision s'affaiblit, sans toutefois disparaître. Il appréhendait tant leur prochaine rencontre qu'il ne remarquait pas les quelques regards emplis d'inquiétude qu'elle posait sur lui car elle se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelques heures passèrent avant que quelqu'un n'entre sur l'île. Décidément, il ne pensait pas s'habituer un jour à la différence entre les deux cours du temps. Surmontant son angoisse il retourna dans le monde vivant. Tout se mit en mouvement autour de lui. L'aube colorait le ciel de ses teintes pâles. Sans prendre le temps d'admirer la douceur du paysage, il se dirigea directement vers le rivage. Sa route et celle de Bailong se croisèrent au milieu des bois. Quand il le vit, avec son habituel sourire fier, sa volonté s'effrita. Le sourire du blanc s'effaça au profit d'une expression inquiète.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Tezcat s'efforça de ne pas détourner le regard. Il décida de tout lui dire sur sa condition, sans toutefois lui rapporter les dernière paroles de sa sœur. Ça réglerait définitivement le problème: soit il ne le croyait pas et se vexait parce qu'il se moquait de lui, soit il le croyait et s'en effrayait. Il ne quitta pas le visage de son ami des yeux durant son discours, ne voulant pas manquer son moindre changement d'expression. Au début, Bailong parut dubitatif puis un air vexé se peignit sur ses traits. C'était surprenant qu'une personne avec autant de pouvoirs puisse douter du surnaturel aussi facilement. Mais, rapidement, un autre sentiment prit place sur son visage. Ce fut au tour de Tezcat d'être perplexe. Ça ressemblait à de la joie. Entre autres. Il acheva son récit et attendit ses commentaires. Le sourire fier revint.

-Je suis content que tu te sois décidé à me le dire, déclara le blanc sans montrer la moindre surprise.

Tezcat s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Son visage devait le laisser paraître car Bailong fit une moue boudeuse.

-Tu croyais sérieusement que je ne savais pas? Tu me prends pour Sherwind ou un de ses amis long à la détente? Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils nous ont aidé, mais il faut reconnaître qu'ils ne sont pas très réactifs. À part Victor. Ce qui est normal puisque c'est mon rival. J'aurais pas choisi un imbécile non plus...

-Mais...

-Mais quoi? Ça peut pas être si surprenant! La façon dont tu as parlé de l'histoire de ton île quand nous nous sommes rencontrés était bien trop personnelle pour que tu ne sois pas concerné. Sans parler de tous les pouvoirs que tu as... Il y avait des tas d'indices et j'étais censé ne rien remarquer ni deviner quoi que ce soit? Mais je l'ai fait. Je fais attention à toi, moi. Parce que je t'aime!

Bailong se tut, visiblement surpris par ses propres paroles. Une très légère rougeur colora ses joues tandis que Tezcat se figeait sans savoir vraiment comment réagir.

-Oh, parfois je parle trop...

Une tempête d'émotion troublait les yeux rubis qui demeurèrent fixés sur lui. L'embarras les surpassait tous, à la limite de la détresse. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de se déclarer et l'avoir fait le mettait mal à l'aise. Le voir ainsi déplaisait fortement à Tezcat qui s'approcha et posa une main sur sa joue. Un maigre espoir fit briller une flamme au fond de ses iris.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, avoua-t-il.

Un sourire plein de fierté et de tendresse étira les lèvres de Bailong. Tezcat se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il était parfaitement incapable de le faire souffrir.

-Évidemment puisque je suis parfait! Tu n'aurais jamais pu résister...

-C'est vrai.

Bailong devint écarlate, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il appuie ses paroles. C'était inhabituel mais Tezcat trouvait ça mignon. Il ne put retenir un rire.

-Tezcat! protesta le blanc.

-Désolé.

Bailong se détendit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Tezcat se laissa faire avec plaisir. Puis, quand leur baiser fut brisé, il se lova contre lui. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment. Quelque chose changea dans l'atmosphère de l'île. Tezcat jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Bailong. Sa petite sœur le salua de la main en souriant avant de disparaître. Tout redevint normal. Tezcat nicha de nouveau son visage dans le cou de Bailong.

Finalement, elle avait raison...

 **FIN**

* * *

C'était vraiment fluffy, non? Après avoir écrit cet OS j'étais super fière mais à la relecture... un peu gênée par ce côté guimauve Enfin, c'est vous qui décidez. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!


End file.
